Vehicles today have a variety of different electrical devices and safety features which are monitored and activated by electronic components. The electrical devices in a vehicle are interconnected using wiring harnesses and connectors. To assist a service technician when analyzing or trouble-shooting a vehicle, one or more diagnostic connectors may be connected to the wiring harnesses. The diagnostic connectors provide an access location for service technicians to attach diagnostic testing equipment. These diagnostic connectors are generally used only by the service technicians and the electrical contacts are preferably covered during normal vehicle operation.
Existing connector covers include a lock mechanism which secures the cover to the connector. However, the lock mechanism requires the user to lift a locking tab with one hand while pulling on the cover with the other hand. If the diagnostic connector is located in a confined area such as under the instrument panel, it may be difficult to reach the connector cover with both hands simultaneously. Furthermore, if the diagnostic connector is blocked from view, it will be difficult to locate and release the locking tab by feel alone.